


Republic of Paoul

by NoctusFury



Category: Endless Ocean (Video Games)
Genre: Animals, Biologic Preservation Organization (BPO), Blue World, Canon - Video Game, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Diving, Dolphins & Whales, Earth, Endless Ocean 2, Endless Ocean 2: Adventures of the Deep, Endless Ocean 2: Blue World, Environmentalism, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Fish, Fishing, Guides, Inspired by Poetry, Manai Lai Sea, Ocean, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pacific ocean, Pelago Commonwealth, Poetry, Protection, Scuba Diving, Sharks, Southeast Asia, Stewards of the Ocean, The Reef, Touring, Tourism, Whales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctusFury/pseuds/NoctusFury
Summary: A local tour guide - or the PC/Head Diver of L&L Diving Service, if you prefer - interacts and talks with a tourist or tourists and informs the tourist(s) of what to expect and the multiple hot-spots and points-of-interest in the Republic of Paoul - also known as the Pelago Commonwealth - as he/she gives them a tour around the island nation. Based on Endless Ocean: Blue World.





	Republic of Paoul

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Aloha, fellow divers! No time, no see! Forgive me for the long hiatus, but life has been very demanding and I was also getting a bit tired of fanfiction and was also struggling with trying to find a theme for this EO poem. But I finally got it! Took me awhile to write this.
> 
> I had written most of this a couple months ago, but then I got stuck and decided to put it back on the shelf so that I could take a break from it - hopefully being able to get unstuck. But then I ended up forgetting about it until yesterday. I literally JUST finished with this poem today.
> 
> I decided to write a poem from a local's POV - or the PC's POV - towards a tourist(s) that he/she's talking to. I tried to make it relational and informative, as the POV character basically informs the tourist(s) about what there is to see in the Republic of Paoul - also known as the Pelago Commonwealth.
> 
> Most of this information was from the help of the Endless Ocean Wiki, which helped me be able to form a decent poem from this. I hope you guys enjoy this poem and like and review and tell me what you think.
> 
> P.S. - I'm not sure how often I'm going to be writing fanfiction - especially for Endless Ocean - as I'd like to write for my other fandoms that I'm in. I might post fanfiction maybe twice every month or two. At least for this year and maybe a little bit of next year. Also, I'm going to be pretty busy for the rest of this Summer and Fall trying to write some books so that I can earn an income. Sadly, writing fanfiction can't be a legitimate occupation. Oh well. lol ;-)
> 
> Happy Swimming!
> 
> Noctus

Welcome to the Pacific's jewel: the Republic of Paoul,  
Also known as the Pelago Commonwealth,  
Our source of devotion is in the Pacific Ocean  
That depends on tourism for its wealth.

To be more specific, it lies in the South Pacific,  
Nestled within Micronesia, if I'm not wrong.  
This small island nation has a humble population  
Of only about eighteen thousand strong.

The Republic boasts five main islands at most  
And a host of small ones at hand.  
The capital is Ka'ai (close by to Manoi Lai)  
And is founded on Rishu Island.

The true wealth of the commonwealth  
Is its wide plant and animal variety  
And the stunning scenery and vivid blue seas —  
In particular the waters around Manoi Lai Sea.

Of particular note, I would like to vote  
That we go there to that place, me bucko.  
For a confirmative tale of a new species of whale  
Was discovered about two or so years ago.

The republic is famous for its wilderness so tameless,  
Having among the greatest biodiversities on earth,  
And was recently officially recognized unconditionally  
As a site of great and important ecological worth.

According to the map that's lying on your lap,  
Paoul is on the southern end of Micronesia.  
The Republic is close to the tropical coasts  
Of New Guinea, the Solomon Islands, and Indonesia.

So farewell, don't miss your plane—I hope we meet again  
Whenever you've got vacation time to spend.  
Come back and stay if you ever return our way,  
And scuba-dive with me throughout the weekend.


End file.
